


Covers inspired by "No Way Back"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Homelessness, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of self-harm, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#15/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by "No Way Back"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457790) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/NoWayBackfrontcover_zpsafc9d26b.jpg.html)       [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/NoWayBackbackcover_zps197e416d.jpg.html)

 

 

 

covers inspired by [KeelieThompson1](../users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1)'s heart-rending ["One Day at a Time"](../series/22462) series

_(more of my work on[tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/)) _

**Author's Note:**

> #15/? fanfic covers


End file.
